Comforting Rose
by My Way Is Easier
Summary: "If I could just arrest people like that my job would be ALOT funner, Alice." I said. I am a cop, and I can arrest people. But its not that easy...I held my gun infront of me and began to inspect the building. Back-up was almost here. Cannon all human


Emmetts POV-

"Look at those hidious shoes" Alice said as she watched another girl pass by. We were in the food court in the mall, eating a people watching. I know it sounds creepy, but its not. Alice just loved seeing what other people wear and commenting on how it should be burned. She also loved shopping.

It ws easier coming to the mall with her and Bella now. Now that they both had boyfriends to carry their endless amount of shopping bags. It was harder back when me and Alice were dating. But we weren't now and we were both okay with that. It was a mutual break-up, and I liked Jasper (her new boyfriend) well enough. The only reason he could stand that we were still friends was because we were clearly over each other. We were better at being friends. She and Edward were my best friends, but Bella and Jasper were gaining on them.

Now that I wasn't needed to hold shopping bags the only reason I still came was to hang out and flirt with girls. The last part I mentioned made me and jasper happy. "Emmett you really should arrest her for alcohol abuse because she was clearly drunk when she got dressed this morning." Alice laughed. She loved making fun of people, but the shoes really were ugly.

"If I could just arrest people like that my job would be ALOT funner, Alice." I said. I am a cop, and I can arrest people. But its not that easy. Plus I only work three days a week, and today was my day off.

The conversation we were having was mainly between me, Alice, and Jasper because Bella and Edward were busy making out off to the side of the table. "Get a room!" Japer yelled while throwing a french fry at the two of them. I had to say I was starting to like Jasper, He was funnier than the boyfriednds Alice usually picked. Me and Edward had been friends for a long time, and that was how he met Bella. They were still in the love-bird stage of the relationship and it was disgusting. Alice says I'm just bitter because I haven't been in a real relationship in a while, but I disagree. I have dates all the time, but I guess she thinks they're not the same thing.

"Well I gotta go you guys, I have a date tonight" I said with a wink. Tonight I had a date with a girl named Jessica. She was tall and blond and had an okay personality, and I was giving her a chance. I left the mall and was getting into my crusier. I had to drive the police car and keep my radio with me even when I was off duty, jus tin case. And on the ride home there was an emergency.

My radio started to announce fizzily that there was an emergency on an avenue that I happened to be really close to where I was. As I listened closely I heard it was a rape case, and I turned on the siren and sped up. When I got there I snapped on my badge and put my gun in its hoslter as I slammed the door behind me. I hated rape cases, and rapists disgusted me more than anything.

I held my gun infront of me and began to inpect the building. My radio said that back-up was almost there. I was kicking open doors as quietly as I could and everything was clear so far I had to more doors to go. I kicked down the second to last door and found realaxing watching TV. I hancuffed them and went to the last door. I kicked it open and found th emost beautiful girl I had ever seen. She looked so scared, her hair was matted and her eyes were full of frenzy. I automatically felt protective of her. I noticed that her hands were hancuffed to the headboard and her mouth was duct-taped so she couldn't be heard, but you could barely hear here muffled screams. I went over to her and told her that she didn't have to be afraid, that the police had found her and the men couldn't hurt her anymore. I knew it wouldn't help, I had worked these cases before, the victims were permanetly scared from the expeirience.

I wanted to comfort her more, but I couldn't touch her. They needed all the evidence they could get just in case there was more than two of the attackers. Finally back-up came and took the two men away, and took the girl to the hospital. I called Jessica to cancel our date, I wasn't looking forward to it that muh before, but after that I was not in the mood. I decided to just go home, I would work tomorrow and I would talk to the girl. But tonight I would get a good night's rest if I could. 


End file.
